Part of the team
by Vault-Emblem
Summary: Scott once asked Peter why he rather be with them instead of being with the adults. [Only slight Nightsilver Peter & the team]


**Part of the team**

Scott once asked Peter why he rather be with them instead of being with the adults.

Peter shrugged and said that he never heard him complaining about that when he saved his ass during their training sessions or actual battles.

Scott sighed and shook his head; how could he have expected to get a serious response?

* * *

The truth is that Peter stays with them simply because he likes them; there isn't any other deeper motivation for that.

For once he feels part of a group, so he likes to spend as much time as he can with them, even though sometimes he needs some alone time because he's still not used to being in close contact with so many people.

Besides, the adults are boring, and never mind that technically he's an adult as well. He's not boring.

* * *

Summers is the kind of guy he loves making fun of, but he's a good person – at least until he gets angry – and sometimes he joins Peter when he's talking shit about somebody.

They are in a sort of friendly rivalry that isn't really a rivalry as much as both of them trying to get under each other's skin.

Peter would often say things like "You suck, Summers", to which Scott would usually reply with "Fuck off, Maximoff" or any other witty – or less witty – reply he can come up with.

* * *

And now, let's start with the girls. The first one is Ororo, or Storm, as she likes to be called.

Peter likes her. She's always up for playing videogames with him and she's the only one in their group – apart him, of course – who's actually good at them.

She's also still keeping the secret about his father, and Peter is very grateful for that. It's not like he doesn't want to tell him, but he's still waiting for the right moment; he still doesn't feel ready for doing it now.

Well, it's also true that he's nowhere to be found but that's beside the point.

* * *

Then, there's Jean Grey.

They don't speak much, but they are friendly towards each other.

Peter likes her too; she's tough and clever, but her jokes and puns are outright terrible – he still supports her, though.

Once she told him that even she couldn't understand sometimes what was going on inside his head: his thoughts flew too quickly for her to follow.

He's still not sure whether that was a compliment or an insult, but it makes him wonder if it's the same with the professor as well.

* * *

Even before she officially became part of the X-Men, Peter already knew Jubilation Lee.

Apparently she was already acquainted with Scott, Jean and Kurt, but she immediately bonded with him and Ororo too.

She's a living ball of energy, just like Peter who has finally found somebody who can almost keep up with him and, giving that he's the fastest person alive, that has to mean something.

They are also prank buddies: usually she's the one who plans it while he delivers it to the poor target. They always have so much fun together.

She also knows every hot gossip about the school and even though he isn't really much of a fan, it's nice to have a friend that knows everything about everyone. Sometimes he's the one who brings some news to her; it's another way to pass time, a thing that he needs very much.

* * *

Least but not last, there's him, Kurt Wagner.

When he first saw him, Peter didn't think much of him, apart that he was blue and that, at the moment, he knew far too many blue people.

But, as soon as things got back to normal, he became a challenge.

* * *

That poor boy didn't know anything about the world. He had never listened to Pink Floyd, how was that possible?!

Being the good person that he is, Peter had taken upon himself the task to show him all the good things of their time, which implied a lot of gaming time, listening to a lot of cool albums and trips at the mall – Kurt loved those.

Sometimes Peter still calls him "my dearest pupil" or "my favourite student", but Kurt now is used to it, so he doesn't say anything anymore.

* * *

But that isn't the only kind of challenge Peter had to face, not at all.

* * *

This is probably all Summers' fault – that guy is really a bad influence, unlike himself – but Kurt grew quite confident in his abilities. Maybe it's also thanks to his better understanding of English – he still has a bit of an accent and it's adorable – but, when he wants, that little blueberry can be very cocky, so of course Peter had to teach him a lesson.

The first time they raced Kurt won, but Peter didn't give up and they still race sometimes with different outcomes; until the very end it's impossible to predict who's gonna win, which can be a bit of a pain for the people who like betting.

It's a good way to better their abilities and it's also fun as hell, so Peter never complains, even when he loses.

* * *

It's not only that, though, but when he's with Kurt, Peter feels always more… relaxed.

When he's with the others he usually tries to lighten things up, but with Kurt he never feels that way; they may even sit somewhere and just talk and he would be ok with it.

* * *

It has to mean something, but Peter isn't sure about it; he knows that he should talk about it, possibly with Kurt himself, but not now.

He has finally found some friends, people like him that can understand, and he's not going to do something that could potentially ruin it, instead he has decided to wait and see how the situation will change on its own.

For once, there's no rush.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** I want Jubilee to be a part of the X-Men.


End file.
